In the processing of fruits and vegetables and other similar products, they are generally moved on a high speed conveyor examined by a camera and then cut or ejected to sort out bad or defective product. Naturally, when passing under the camera they should be relatively stable.
Existing techniques for stabilizing such products include a cylinder formed from surgical tubing attached to hubs having wrapped around it a mesh. The hubs are believed to be driven directly off the moving belt. The mesh material rolling against the product on the belt stabilizes it. The foregoing is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,180. The difficulty with the mesh is that such material tends to pick up some types of product, such as green beans, and there is difficulty in maintaining cleanliness. Another type of wheel is in a paddle wheel format and is constructed of foam rubber. With foam rubber the force rises in an objectionable manner when it is pushed.